Lizzie and Gordo's final chance!
by mel15
Summary: **Completed**After Gordo got a girl pregnant Lizzie and him broke up but will a 10th year reunion make them realize the love they shared?
1. Chapter One

A/N This is my first fan fiction so him sorry if it is boring! And please pretend Matt, Melinna, Lanny and Lizzie only as a year apart please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
As soon as Lizzie came back home she called Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Hello!  
  
Lizzie: I can't believe this?  
  
Miranda: what?  
  
Lizzie: You know that trip five years ago for a journalism programme that Gordo went to four months before we got engaged?  
  
Miranda: Yes he ad so much fun.  
  
Lizzie: Well that girl he met their Melissa? Well he got her pregnant she came yesterday with a five-year hold kid named Adam David Carson.  
  
Miranda: Wow I can't believe this? What did Gordo say?  
  
Lizzie: He wasn't there he was at work when she came.  
  
Miranda: What did you do?  
  
Lizzie: When she told me she left and I got my stuff wrote him a letter and got a one-way ticket home.  
  
Miranda: That was a stupid question I asked! So can you tell me what you wrote to him?  
  
Lizzie: I wrote him I cant believe you did this to me you lied to me all the way I cant believe you got that Melissa girl pregnant that means you cheated on me and the wedding is of! Good-bye.  
  
Miranda: That is a little mean but I guess he deserved it.  
  
Lizzie: Dam right he did!  
  
Miranda: I have a bad news! I'm moving to Mexico in a week.  
  
Lizzie: That just makes my day (sarcastically).  
  
Miranda: I have to go I will call you really soon are you going to be ok? Lizzie: I guess so! Bye!  
  
***************** Five years later! ********************  
  
Lizzie assent talk to Gordo sense they broke up. She assent talked to Miranda for about  
  
three years. Now she lives at her birth town and works at the Digital bean. Yes it is really  
  
weird. One night Lizzie got the mail came in her apartment and saw a letter from her hold  
  
school so she started to read it and it was an invitation for the 10th year reunion Friday.  
  
She assent seen everybody for a will so she decided that she was going to go. But, she  
  
Didn't want to go alone so she decided to call Matt and Melinna.  
  
A/N I'm sorry if it is boring but please review. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N My story is probably boring but I have nothing to do so I will just do another chapter so tanks for reading (if anyone is (lol)) I will update where I left of.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*****************Lizzie asking Matt ***********************  
  
Matt: Matt speaking!  
  
Lizzie: Hi! It's Lizzie how are you doing?  
  
Matt: You saw me like two hours ago you know him doing fine so what do you really want?  
  
Lizzie: Well I know Melinna is height months pregnant and Josh is a hand full but please!  
  
Matt: Sis! Can you start be asking the question please?  
  
Lizzie: Sorry, Friday is the 10th year reunion at my school and I really want to go but I don't want to go alone so can you and Melinna please come with me I am sure Mom wont mind watching your son (Josh)?  
  
Matt: Wow Lizzie take a breath! Wait a sec. I will ask Melinna.  
  
Melinna: Hey its Melinna I can go but are you sure you don't mind having a big fat height month pregnant woman with you.  
  
Lizzie: No I don't if someone bugs me I will just ask you to hit him with your big fat stomach (saying that with a joking voice)  
  
(They laugh)  
  
Melinna: Well see ya Friday.  
  
Lizzie: Yup see you Friday bye and take care.  
  
Melinna: Bye!  
  
**********************Friday************************  
  
I was finishing my makeup when Matt arrived I stopped and went into is car.  
  
Matt: Well hello Lizzie you look great!  
  
Lizzie: thank you you look great yourself.  
  
Matt: We just have to drop Josh at moms before ok?  
  
Lizzie: ok!  
  
She looked at Josh that was sleeping beside her he really looked like Matt when Matt was young.  
  
(Then looked at Melinna that was getting really big)  
  
Lizzie: I cant believe you got married before me had a kid before me and having a second one before me.  
  
(They all laugh)  
  
They want to Jo's dropped Josh the ride was pretty silent and then they arrived at the school.  
  
**************The reunion********************  
  
A/N I know it wasn't long him sorry. Please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Well I have nothing to say so just enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
******************The reunion*********************  
  
Matt Melinna and I got in the school when Matt and Melinna went to see the principal (It was probably someone the new so when I was just about to go see them I saw Tugmen!  
  
********************Larry's life*********************  
  
Lizzie: Larry!  
  
She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back!  
  
Lizzie: How are you I didn't see you sense the graduation. So what school did you decided to go: Hardware Princeton Yale.  
  
Larry: Well after graduation I decided to go to Hardware.  
  
Lizzie: Congratulations now what job do you have.  
  
Larry: Now I am actually a doctor.  
  
Lizzie: That is so cool!  
  
A girl next to him: Honey!  
  
Larry: Ho Lizzie this is my wife Lisa. Lisa this is my first date and my best friend.  
  
Lizzie: Nice to meet you Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Nice to meet you to. So Larry that is the girl you talked about so much.  
  
Lizzie: Really so what did he say about me.  
  
Lisa: Well just that you where is first girlfriend in junior high and that at high school you started to date your and is best friend David or Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: ho!  
  
Larry: So do you and Gordo have kids yet?  
  
Lizzie: No  
  
Larry: Are you married?  
  
Lizzie: No  
  
Larry: Are you still engaged?  
  
Lizzie: No  
  
She told him the howl Gordo story!  
  
Larry: Wow I can't believe Gordo wood do such a bad thing.  
  
Lizzie: Who would have guest. Enough about me how did you meat Lisa.  
  
Larry: Well my friend and me went at modeling session and Lisa is a model and she was running late and she just walked past me and gave me her number I called her.  
  
Lisa: And then he called me we dated for about three years then we got married and four years ago we had are first child.  
  
Lizzie: Really is it a girls or a boy?  
  
Larry: It's a little girl here's a picture.  
  
I locked at the picture and I saw a little blond with blue eyes girl she looked exactly like Lisa but you cold tell it was Larry's because of her face. She was really pretty.  
  
Larry: And Now Lisa is two months pregnant.  
  
Lizzie: Really congratulations.  
  
Then they started to kiss and it made me fill uncomfortable so I looked around and saw Ethan.  
  
Lizzie: hey is that Ethan I wonder who he married I will go see so bye Larry it was nice seeing you Lisa.  
  
Larry: Wait before I have to tell you something about Ethan.  
  
But Lizzie did not hear Larry.  
  
Well please review and tanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Tank you for the reviews really and sorry for the English and sorry it took time to update I was at Montreal and did not have time.  
  
Disclaimer: Me Don't own Disney, me no profits, you don't sue.  
  
**************************** Ethan's life *********************************  
  
Lizzie: Ethan!  
  
Ethan: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie.  
  
They hugged and Ethan gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lizzie: How are you?  
  
Ethan: I am good.  
  
Lizzie: So are you married?  
  
Ethan: No, you?  
  
Lizzie: No I am single. Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Ethan: Not exactly.  
  
Lizzie: What do you mean not exactly?  
  
Ethan: I do have a boyfriend.  
  
Lizzie: Hun?  
  
Ethan: Lizzie I am gay.  
  
Lizzie: You are?  
  
Ethan: yes, Stan come here (screaming).  
  
Stan: Yah!  
  
Ethan: I want you to meat one of my best friends Lizzie Mcguire Lizzie this is my boyfriend Stan.  
  
Lizzie: Nice to meat you Stan.  
  
Stan: the pleasure is mine. I am going to let you guys alone and you guys can come and see me later I will be just over there talking to Larry.  
  
Ethan and Lizzie: OK!  
  
Lizzie: That took me by surprise. But I don't really care.  
  
Ethan: Tanks  
  
Lizzie: So what did you do after high school?  
  
Ethan: Well I went to Boston University and then moved there and became a policeman that is where I meant Stan and now we live together and you?  
  
Lizzie: Now I am living here and work and the digital bean, but before I went to university at California and lived there with Gordo but then we broke up because went he went at is journalism..  
  
Ethan: I am stopping you right now I saw Gordon and he told me the howl you, him, Melissa and Adam story.  
  
Lizzie: So you know.  
  
Ethan: Yah its too bad I ad to get drunk and imagined I was making love to you but actually it was Melissa.  
  
Lizzie: He never told me that he got drunk and all.  
  
Ethan: Did you give him time?  
  
Lizzie: I guess you are right I should go and talk to him.  
  
Ethan: Yah you should.  
  
Lizzie: Is it ok if I got right now.  
  
Ethan: No not at all go I will go see Stan.  
  
Lizzie: Ok bye.  
  
She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back.  
  
Lizzie (screaming to the other side of the room): I t was nice to meat you Stan!  
  
Stan (screaming): The pleasure is mine.  
  
Lizzie was walking to meat Gordo and saw.  
  
A/N Well pleases review and tanks so much for the reviews. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N I have noting to say except thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
  
***************Kate's life****************  
  
Lizzie: Kate?  
  
Paige: No this is Paige Kate's daughter.  
  
Lizzie: my good you are so taller and more perfect and look more like your mom.  
  
Lizzie hugged Paige then saw Kate and hugged her.  
  
Paige: Mom I will let you talk and go ok?  
  
Kate: ok  
  
Lizzie: How old is she now?  
  
Kate: 14 years hold that is why I took her here.  
  
Lizzie: My good time goes so fast.  
  
Kate: I know and Lizzie tanks so much.  
  
Lizzie: For what?  
  
Kate: For in the summer of 8 grade to 9 grade I got drunk at a party and then pregnant for Paige and Claire and they others did not want to be my friends anymore well tanks for being mine for 4 years.  
  
Lizzie: Kate you will always be my friend.  
  
Kate: Thanks  
  
Lizzie: So after the graduation what did you do?  
  
Kate: Well Lizzie after graduation I was a mess I drank allot and after a year I add to go to a clinic and I almost lost Paige and after that I took back my life so I moved to New-York went to university there and moved there.  
  
Lizzie: Wow that is awful I am so sorry. But I guess you are ok now right?  
  
Kate: Yup now I live with Paige and I am a shoe designer how about you are you married to Gordo yet?  
  
Lizzie: Well we broke up because.  
  
She told her the Gordo story.  
  
Kate: Ho no you are the Elisabeth and he is the David.  
  
Lizzie: What are you saying?  
  
Kate: Melissa is my cousin and she told me that she liked David and got him drunk and got pregnant and he usually did not drink so she got him to drink fast after one or two and that he was sure he was making love to Elisabeth but it was her.  
  
Lizzie: Really my good I am awful I cant believe I did this to Grodo can I talk to you later I want to see Gordo.  
  
Kate: sure bye.  
  
Lizzie: Bye.  
  
A/N please review. 


	6. Chapter six

A/N I have nothing to say just please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Disney and make money from this story (NOT).  
  
Chapter six:  
  
************Gordo's life ***********  
  
Lizzie was looking for Gordo and fined a little guy who looks like he was around 10 years hold and he looked exactly like Gordo. He looked lost.  
  
Lizzie: Hello are you lost?  
  
Little guy: My daddy told me not to talk to strangers.  
  
Lizzie: I am a nice stranger I just want to help you.  
  
Little guy: Well I can't find my daddy or my little sister I think I am lost.  
  
Lizzie: What is your name?  
  
Little guy: I am Adam Gordon.  
  
Lizzie (shocked): Come with me.  
  
Lizzie took Adam's hand and saw Gordo so Lizzie binged him to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Is this little dude yours?  
  
Gordo: There you are where were you I was looking everywhere for you.  
  
Gordo took Adam and hugged him really hard. Then looked at Lizzie shocked.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie? Tank you!  
  
Lizzie: Your welcome  
  
Gordo: How are you and where do you live now.  
  
Lizzie: I actually live here and work at the Digital bean.  
  
Gordo: really?  
  
Lizzie: Yep! You do you still live in California?  
  
Gordo: Yes and I am still a journalist .  
  
Big silence!  
  
Gordo: I am sorry and I never really cheated on you.  
  
Lizzie: I know I guess I over reacted I found out the story by Kate but can you tell me what really happened.  
  
Gordo: Ok all of us took a break and went to a party. Melissa offered me a drink and I said no and then Ryan already drunk started to say I was chicken and stuff like that and then everybody did the same so I took one, then two, then I couldn't stop and became drunk. The next morning I was sleeping in a bed at the party and Melissa was naked beside me and I left. Then my best friend from there Ethan's boyfriend Stan Do you now him?  
  
Lizzie: Yes  
  
Gordo: He told me that she came be me and took me in a room they tried to stop me but couldn't cause I didn't went to. After the only thing they could hair is me screaming I love you Lizzie and stuff like that but it was always your name Lizzie. I tould I was making love to you Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: I know I am sorry I should have stayed and talked to you but know I guess it is to late because you are already Married to Melissa.  
  
Gordo: Me no a year after you left Melissa just disappeared.  
  
Lizzie: Then why did Adam say I didn't know where you and is sister was.  
  
Gordo: Is sister is two it is Miranda's daughter.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda is here.  
  
Gordo: No what you don't know?  
  
Lizzie: Don't know what?  
  
Gordo: I guess when Miranda's parents called me they tould we where still living together.  
  
Lizzie (almost crying): What happened to Miranda.  
  
Grodo: Miranda died she committed suicide a year and a half ago.  
  
A/N Please review. 


	7. Chapter seven

A/N thanks for the reviews and I know I have to work on my English I am really sorry. And hidden writer I meant Harvard sorry! And I am really sorry I haven't updated in years its because of a Microsoft word problem now its all ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I do own Adam and the characters you don't recognise.  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
Gordo: Lizzie are you ok?  
  
Lizzie: How can I be ok? You just told me that my best friend died.  
  
Lizzie started to walk away crying.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, Lizzie wait.  
  
Lizzie: Leave me alone  
  
Gordo stopped and walked to Adam and Abby (Miranda's daughter)  
  
Lizzie went to sit on a bench. When.  
  
A young man: Are you ok Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: How do you now my name?  
  
A young man: Because Matt is my best friend.  
  
********Lanny's life*********  
  
Lizzie: Lanny How are you?  
  
Lanny: I am good but you are the one crying right now so are you ok? Went me to go get Matt?  
  
Lizzie: No that is ok its just that and learned that my best friend died and year and a half ago.  
  
Lanny: Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Yes  
  
Lanny: My gosh that is awful do you want to be alone.  
  
Lizzie: Yes kind of but first are you the principal here? And I know you are married to Bianca but do you have kids cause Matt never told me?  
  
Lanny: Yes I am actually the principal here and yes we are adopting a kid as soon as possible.  
  
Lizzie: Why adopting?  
  
Lanny: Because Bianca can't have kids.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry!  
  
Lanny: That is ok but I have to go now are you going to be ok?  
  
Lizzie: I guess so bye!  
  
Lanny: Later!  
  
Lizzie was walking (and crying) and she add lots of question in her min like why did Miranda kill herself and why did Adam call Miranda's daughter her sister and what is her name? So she decided to go and ask Gordo. Lizzie came in the school and saw Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo can I ask you some questions? ********************************************** A/N please review. 


	8. Chapter eight

A/N Well I just want to say tanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LizzieMcGuire I would love to cause then I would see the hottest guy on the planet (Adam Lamberg) (LOL)!  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
Lizzie: Can I ask you some questions?  
  
Gordo: Sure!  
  
Lizzie: Well why did Miranda kill herself  
  
Gordo: I knew you would ask that well her you go the whole Miranda story.  
  
********Miranda's Life*********  
  
Gordo: For about 2 years Miranda ad a job she loved, she got a boyfriend then got pregnant. She was really happy about the baby but when she told her boyfriend he was really not happy he stared to beat her up for about a month then he left. Then Miranda lost her job. She got Abby then like a couple of weeks later she got rapped and got aids. For a week she didn't call me so I was getting worried and then I got the call.  
  
Lizzie: Ok but why did Adam call Abby is sister?  
  
Gordo: Because Miranda left me Abby.  
  
Lizzie: OK I am going to go now ok?  
  
Gordo: Yes but call me ok?  
  
Lizzie: k  
  
She walked to Matt's car to wait for him and heard someone crying.  
  
A/N Please review! 


	9. Chapter nine

A/N I have nothing to say just please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire don't you believe me?  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
A girl: Ho Lizzie! Hi!  
  
Lizzie: Clair is that you?  
  
********Clair's life*********  
  
Clair: Yes it is me now you can leave.  
  
Lizzie: Ok bye.  
  
Clair: No don't leave I am sorry I didn't mean to its just that. Can I tell you something if you promise you wont tell anyone?  
  
Lizzie: Sure!  
  
Clair: Ok at High school I always add a secret crush on Larry.  
  
Lizzie: TUDGMEN!  
  
Clair: Yes and now I am engaged and seeing Larry with is new wife made me so jealous seeing them together so happy.  
  
Lizzie: Well do you love you boyfriend?  
  
Clair: Paul? Yes I love him allot.  
  
Lizzie: Then probably you are just jealous of the love they share but if you never get married you will never get that chance. Does it make sense?  
  
Clair: Totally  
  
Clair gave Lizzie a hug.  
  
Clair: Tanks now I know what to do call Paul and tell him I love him. So Later Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Later.  
  
Lizzie walked to Matt's car where they where waiting she sat in the back and started to cry. At the apartment  
  
Matt and Melinna came inside with her.  
  
Matt: Wat wrong? You have been crying al the way here. Is it Gordo? Cause I swear if he hurts you I will kill him.  
  
Lizzie: No it is not Gordo I as been really nice to me. No it is Miranda.  
  
Matt: what did she do?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing she is dead she committed suicide.  
  
Matt took Lizzie in his arms and felt a tear come down to is cheek.  
  
Melina: I am going to get Josh and Matt you should stay the night with Lizzie I am going to be ok.  
  
Matt: You sure.  
  
Melinna: positive.  
  
Matt: ok bye honey I will miss you.  
  
Melinna did a smile then left.  
  
A/N Please review. 


	10. Chapter ten

A/N Just please review and tanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire OK?  
  
~~~~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~~~~  
  
Matt comes in the room and Lizzie as been in her bed for like 2 weeks she didn't go to her job she called sick and she cried.  
  
Matt screaming from the living room): Lizzie are you still in bed.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe  
  
Matt walks in Lizzie's room.  
  
Matt: Lizzie I am calling someone to take you of this bed you are scaring me and your job is not going to believe you forever that you are sick.  
  
Lizzie: No don't call anyone!  
  
Matt goes to the living room and calls someone she can hear:  
  
Matt talking to the phone: Its Matt. Lizzie as been in bed crying for like 2 weeks she called sick at her job for two weeks so come here please she needs to get of her bed. Ok see ya .  
  
Matt hangs up  
  
Matt: Bye Lizzie I am Leaving.  
  
Lizzie: Who did you call I am going to kill you if you don't tell me.  
  
Matt: Good that is going to take you of the bed I am leaving bye.  
  
Like 10 minutes later.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
Lizzie: Come in!  
  
The person walk in the room and.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo what are you doing here?  
  
Gordo: Matt called me telling me you have been in bed like forever.  
  
Lizzie (starting to cry again): Well do you blame me Miranda killed herself because of me.  
  
Gordo: What are you saying just wait I will be back ok.  
  
Lizzie: ok.  
  
Gordo takes is car and drive away to get something!  
  
A/N please review! 


	11. Chapter eleven

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own LIZZIE MCGUIRE.  
  
Chapter eleven:  
  
Minutes later Gordo came back.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie. I am sorry I did not give this to you sooner but here you go it is a letter from Miranda she wrote a letter to me, her parents, you and she gave me a letter so that I give Abby when she is older.  
  
Lizzie: Give it to me!  
  
She started to read.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
You are my best friend so don't you ever forget.  
  
If you want to now why I did it it is mostly because I am mad about myself.  
  
Mad because I didn't stay with you  
  
And look if you or Gordo ever think it is you faults well it is not  
  
It is MY DESETION. And I hope you are not mad at me for giving Abby to Gordo. I is  
  
Because I don't now if you are married or whatever so I am sorry.  
  
And tanks for the great time I had with you are and always will be my best friend.  
  
Later.  
  
P.s Good luck with you and Gordo  
  
Lizzie started to cry and she Gordo took her in his harms and said:  
  
Gordo: Are you ok?  
  
Lizzie: I am better and thank you for the letter.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie do you want to go get something to eat?  
  
Lizzie: Yes I am hungry!  
  
Gordo: Why not the Digital bean?  
  
Lizzie: No I am suppose to be sick remember  
  
Gordo: HO yeah well common we will go elsewhere!  
  
Gordo and Lizzie drove when a car when right in front of them and hit them. She turned her head and saw Gordo bleeding like hell then everything went black. 


	12. Chapter twelve

A/N Tank you so much for the reviews and just if you are wondering Gordo's parents doesn't no about Adam and Abby they now that Miranda is dead.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters before!  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
Lizzie woke up in the hospital.  
  
Lizzie: What am I doing here?  
  
A nurse: You past out when they accident happened.  
  
Lizzie: What accident!  
  
A nurse: You and your friend did an accident with a car.  
  
Just then Lizzie remembered everything Miranda, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Is Gordo ok!  
  
A nurse: Well no Gordo well.  
  
Lizzie: Is he dead!  
  
A nurse: No he is in a coma.  
  
Lizzie: Can I see him?  
  
A nurse: Well we are going to do test to make sure you are ok if yes well you can go see him.  
  
After the tests Lizzie was ok so she called the babysitter that was babysitting Adam and Abby then she went to see Gordo. She went to sit by a chair next to him and started to talk to him:  
  
Lizzie: Hi Gordo, I am sorry for not telling what I am going to tell you even if you cant hear me. Gordo I love you I want to be with you again, with you, Adam and Abby cause I only have one life to live and I want to live it with you.  
  
Adam: excuse me Madame  
  
Lizzie: Adam! Where is your babysitter and Abby?  
  
Adam; Well Roxanne is with Abby but I wanted to see dad where is ..Dad?  
  
Adam looked at is Dad in the bed.  
  
Adam: Is daddy sleeping?  
  
Lizzie: well not he is in a coma. A coma means.  
  
Adam: I know what a coma means.  
  
Lizzie: OK do you want to talk to your father?  
  
Adam: Can he hear me?  
  
Lizzie: No one noses maybe.  
  
Adam: Ok  
  
Lizzie: I am going to call someone are you going to be ok?  
  
Adam: Yep.  
  
Lizzie could hear Adam talk to is dad. She went to see Roxanne and Abby she gave her money for her to baby-site. Cause she had to call Gordo's parents. She walked by the phone and did Gordo's parents number:  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Hello!  
  
Lizzie: Mrs. Gordon well me and Gordo got in an accident.  
  
Mrs. Gordon (sounding worried): What kind of accident?  
  
Lizzie: A car accident I am ok but Gor-David is in a coma he is in the hospital.  
  
Mrs. Gordon :What where I am coming me and my husband we will be right over bye!  
  
She hanged up.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER they came and..  
  
Q!@$%^&*$%**($%^@#$&((^*&#$%w#$^%^&*^&*($&^$#%^#$$%#$^%^*^&(^  
  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW 


	13. Chapter thirteen

A/N Thank you for the reviews and if you don't like my story don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own ANYTHING.  
  
Chapter thirteen:  
  
Mr Gordon: Lizzie! Where is David?  
  
Lizzie: In that room over there.  
  
They rune to the room where Gordo is and came back.  
  
Mrs Gordon: There is a little boy there. I asked him who he was and he thinks he is my son's son.  
  
Lizzie: He is it is Adam. What you don't now?  
  
Mr Gordon: Now what?  
  
Lizzie: Do you know why I left Gord-David?  
  
Mrs: Why never asked.  
  
Lizzie: Well Gord-David got drunk and it is not is fault and got a girl pregnant and that is Adam he is 10 he is so cute.  
  
Mrs Gordon: I need to seat down.  
  
The Gordon's toke a seat.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Ok Lizzie is there something else that why need to know about are son?  
  
Lizzie: Well did you know Miranda is dead?  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Yes why?  
  
Lizzie: Well you know about Abby then?  
  
Mrs: Who Is Abby?  
  
Lizzie: Guess you don't know well it is Miranda's daughter she lives with G- David.  
  
Mrs Gordon: What why?  
  
Lizzie: Well Abby ad to live somewhere and Miranda chose Gord-David.  
  
Adam came by Lizzie.  
  
Adam: Lizzie is dad going to be ok?  
  
Lizzie: I don't now but I hop so.  
  
Mr Gordon: We are going to go see David.  
  
They left.  
  
Adam: Whom are we going to live with while Dad is in a coma?  
  
Lizzie: I guess with me.  
  
%^*^&(#$^@#$R%^^*&(I#$% #$^%&*$%^*&)))3$^))4%&$%*))#$^#  
  
A/N Please review! 


	14. Chapter fourteen

A/N thanks for the reviews and there is only this chapter and the epilogue left so I am sad that this story is ending but I have another one planed.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own, Me no profits, you don't sue.  
  
Chapter fourteen:  
  
A week later:  
  
Lizzie as been living with Adam and Abby everything is ok but Gordo is still in a coma. The kids love her and she loves them. They go see Gordo every day.  
  
One day Adam was watching TV and Lizzie was playing with Abby when the phone rang.  
  
Lizzie: Hello!  
  
Matt: Heu. Hello Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Matt?  
  
Matt: Yes  
  
Lizzie: Where are you?  
  
Matt: I am at the hospital.  
  
Lizzie: What why?  
  
Matt: Well Melinna is having her baby!  
  
Lizzie: She is we will be right there.  
  
Matt: Ok  
  
Lizzie: In a few!  
  
Matt: Bye!  
  
They hanged up the phone!  
  
Lizzie: Adam put your coat we are going to the hospital.  
  
Adam: Why is dad ok?  
  
Lizzie: Yes he is fine but you know Matt my brother.  
  
Abby: Uncle Matt!  
  
Lizzie: Yes Abby uncle Matt well his wife is going to have a baby.  
  
Adam: ok let's go.  
  
At the hospital they went at the desk.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry Miss what is Matt McGuire and Melinna McGuire's room number?  
  
Receptionist lady: Rom 234  
  
Lizzie: thanks!  
  
They want at the room and saw Melinna with two babies.  
  
Lizzie: Hey wish one is yours Melinna?  
  
Melinna: Both  
  
Lizzie: You got twins! Are they boys or girls?  
  
Melinna: Well one is a girl and the other is a boy.  
  
Lizzie: Cool wath are there names.  
  
Matt: the little girl is Hilary Elisabeth McGuire. And the boy is Michael David McGuire  
  
Lizzie: thanks you guys.  
  
She hugged them then they talked then when Lizzie, Adam and Abby was about to leave they decided they where going to see Gordo.  
  
When they came in the room Gordo was sitting in the bed and looking around.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo!  
  
She hugged him then the kids hugged their dad.  
  
Lizzie: When did you wake up?  
  
Gordo: Just did where am I.  
  
Lizzie: At the hospital.  
  
Gordo: Why?  
  
Lizzie: Adam do you mind taking Abby to the playroom and stay with her please  
  
Adam: Ok  
  
Gordo: so.  
  
Lizzie: Well do you remember are accident?  
  
Gordo: Yes  
  
Lizzie: well that was a week ago.  
  
Gordo: Hun?  
  
Lizzie: You have been in a coma for a week.  
  
Gordo: O my gosh really?  
  
Lizzie: Yes  
  
Gordo : Who have bean taking care of my kids.  
  
Lizzie: Me and why didn't you tell your parents?  
  
Gordo: You told them?  
  
Lizzie: Yes I am sorry  
  
Lizzie started to cry  
  
Gordo: It's ok  
  
He hugged her  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I love you.  
  
Gordo: What  
  
Lizzie: I love you I only have one life and I want to live it with you.  
  
Gordo: I love you to.  
  
They kissed  
  
A/N Well I only have the epilogue left. And please review. 


	15. Epilogue

A/N Well this is the last chapter so bye! And I hope you lik it! And if I didn't say what age was Josh Matt's son well he was 3 but now five ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire if I would I would not write a FAN fiction duh!  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Two years later:  
  
Lizzie and Gordo have been dating and living together for about two years and they are a happy family. Lizzie Forgave Gordo and Gordo's parents to so every thing is ok now.  
  
Adam is 12 he is starting junior high today and he as a girlfriend they have been dating for 4 months and her name is Tania. He talks about her but he's parents didn't see her yet.  
  
Abby now 4 she is starting school today.  
  
Adam comes down the stairs of their new house. And..  
  
Lizzie: My big boy is starting junior high today I can't believe it!  
  
She gave him a kiss.  
  
Adam: Lizzie come on Tania is going to be here any minutes now.  
  
Lizzie: fine  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Gordo ran to the door just when Adam was about to get it. He opened the door and saw a tall girl. She ad blond hair, green eyes, a purple t-shirt with a blue jean skirt. She was really pretty.  
  
Tania: Hello my name is Tania you must be David Adam's dad.  
  
Gordo: Yes but just call me Gordo.  
  
Tania: ok! Were is Adam?  
  
Gordo: Right here (looking behind him.)  
  
Adam: Hi you look wow! You look awesome!  
  
Tania: Tanks. Is this your mom looking at Lizzie?  
  
Adam: Not biotical. But she is in my heart. When Lizzie heard that she gave him a hug.  
  
Adam: Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Sorry Well good luck kids at your first day of junior high.  
  
Tania: Thanks!  
  
Adam: Well bye!  
  
Gordo: Bye! Need a rid.  
  
Adam: Not it is ok.  
  
Gordo: Well bye.  
  
They left.  
  
A couple of minutes later Lizzie was fixing Abby's hair with pink tails and a cute little dress.  
  
When she was done she and Gordo gave her a ride to school stayed there for a couple of minutes then Gordo when to work and Lizzie who add no job stayed home.  
  
At the end of the day Lizzie wasn't feeling ok and barfed so she want to the doctor but when the doctor told her she was so happy she rushed home. Around noon when Gordo came to eat she told him.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I am pregnant.  
  
The End  
  
This is all for this story I hope you liked it. See ya! 


End file.
